Sound Pods and Thunderstorms
by Shado Kitsune
Summary: A thunderstorm hits and Aimi (OC) is terrified of thunder. Laxus reaches out to give comfort. Slight romance?


_**A/N: Hehe, hey y'all! Well, I'm still alive and decided I should probably post this hopeful gem instead of hoarding it. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just Aimi.**_

 _ **Warning: AU? Laxus is probably quite OOC.**_

* * *

Aimi wrapped her arms around the small Exceed shaking in her lap. She rested her head on Pantherlily's and tried to control her own shaking. "I-it's okay, Lily. It's pr-probably just Laxus," Aimi managed to stutter out in between clashes of thunder. Pantherlily nodded and continued to keep his ears covered, cowering closer to the warmth of the young woman holding him,

"Oi, Brat! Is Lily with you?" Gajeel peeked his head over the table to see where Aimi and Pantherlily were hiding. Aimi nodded in reply and held back a squeal at a particularly loud boom of thunder.

Levy sat down next to Aimi and wrapped her arms around the girl and Exceed. "Don't fret, Aimi! You're perfectly safe here. But Gajeel and I are going home, so that means we're taking Lily with us." The bluenette smiled sadly at the girl with bright teal hair.

Aimi frowned, upset that now she would be alone to suffer through the storm. "O-okay, Levy. B-bye, Lily, Gajeel." She reluctantly handed over Pantherlily to Levy, who cradled the shaking Exceed in her arms.

"See you tomorrow, Aimi!" Levy called over her shoulder as she followed her boyfriend out.

Aimi didn't hear as she was curled up in a ball with her hands over her ears, her eyes shut tight. 'Waah! I should have stayed home today!' She cried mentally, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Laxus entered the guildhall just as Levy and Gajeel were leaving. Levy paused and quietly said something to the Iron Dragon Slayer, handed him his Exceed, and turned to talk to the Lightning mage. "Laxus! Would you mind making sure Aimi is okay? She's terrified of thunder and is currently hiding under one of the tables." Levy then continued on her way home as if she hasn't said anything.

Laxus paused for a moment. He had forgotten the newer Fairy Tail member's severe fear of thunder. He quickly entered the guild and ignored the calls from his team, heading to where he knew Aimi would be hiding. However, someone had beat him to the punch.

"Aimi, are you going to be okay?" Mirajane knelt next to the younger girl she saw as another sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Aimi instantly sat up and wrapped her arms around the Take-Over mage. "I-it's s-so loud, Mira!" She wailed, clinging to her friend as a child would cling to their mother. Mira chuckled and soothingly rubbed the young woman's back.

"There, there, Aimi. It's just a noise," Mira looked up and saw Laxus standing over them. "Now, I have to go back to tending the bar. Are you going to be okay? Or should I ask Laxus here to take you home?"

Aimi looked up and blushed, instantly letting go and backing up. She hastily wiped at her eyes. "I'll be o-okay. There's no need to t-trouble Laxus like that." She turned away from the older mages and attempted to work on what she had been doing before the thunder started and she had hid with Pantherlily.

Mira went back to the bar after glaring at Laxus, silently telling him to do something. Laxus rolled his eyes at the barmaid, but sat next to Aimi.

"Hey," he spoke softly as to not startle the Plant mage. "You okay?"

Aimi looked up from her book and glared slightly before flinching at the loud noise outside. "P-peachy, j-just p-peachy keen."

Laxus chuckled softly at her attempt to appear unaffected. But he sobered quickly, knowing how much she really was bothered by the thunder. "Here," he placed his Sound Pod on the table. "This should help block out most of the sound."

Aimi stared in wonder at the blonde man as he stood and headed to the table where his team was sitting. Laxus glanced over his shoulder and saw that the Plant mage had yet to move. He chuckled and turned back to her. He grabbed the Sound Pod off the table and placed the earmuffs over her ears. Then he finally went to join his team.

Aimi stared after the blonde man, shocked by his actions. The sound of classic rock blocked out all other noises, allowing her to focus on her project. She smiled at the Lightning Dragon Slayer before turning all her attention to the work in front of her.

Everyone present in the guild paused for a moment after Laxus had given his Sound Pod to Aimi. No one had ever seen him be kind and thoughtful like that since he was a child. Laxus noticed the quiet and felt the weight of everyone's stares on him. "What are you all staring at? Mind your own business, ya busybodies!" He glared at everyone until the guild was noisy once again as people started their own conversations and a brawl broke out.

Freed and Evergreen instantly started to question Laxus as soon as he sat down at the table the Raijinshuu had claimed. Bickslow laughed and watched his teammates attempt to get information out of the blonde man. Of course, their attempts were unsuccessful as they did not give Laxus any time to answer. Laxus grew impatient and abruptly stood up.

"Enough!" He snapped, glaring at Freed and Evergreen. "You two would do well to mind your own business." Laxus turned and headed to the bar.

Bickslow laughed again, amused by the shocked looks on his teammates' faces. "You know Laxus doesn't explain his actions to people."

Laxus plopped down on a stool at the bar and ordered a drink. He nodded to Cana, who was busy draining another barrel.

"Here you go, Laxus! That a really nice thing you did for Aimi," Mira said as she set down a beer in front of the Lightning mage.

Laxus grunted in reply and took a swig of his drink. He finished the beer in silence and ordered another one. He sat and pondered why he had given his Sound Pod to Aimi. It wasn't just because they were nakama. After all, he didn't act like that with the rest of the guild, not even with the Raijinshuu. As he was thinking, someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"Thanks Laxus. I'm heading home now, so I thought I should give this back to you," Aimi held out the Sound Pod to the man. Laxus shook his head and pushed the young woman's hands away.

"I'll get it tomorrow. Pretty sure the storm is gonna continue through the night." As if to confirm his statement, lightning flashed and thunder sounded, causing the gentle Plant mage to flinch and whimper in fear.

"Why does it have to be so loud?" Aimi whined, covering her ears with her hands. Laxus caught the young woman before she fell to the ground to curl into a ball. The blonde Lightning Dragon Slayer pulled her close.

"That's why I gave you that," Laxus gestured to the Sound Pod that he had caught and set on the bar. He pulled Aimi onto his lap and placed the Sound Pod earmuffs back on her ears to block out the noise from outside. Pulling the younger mage close, he turned on the music.

Aimi relaxed as the classic rock music soothed her once again. She closed her eyes and leaned back, forgetting for a moment that she was sitting on Laxus's lap. She froze and straightened up when the arms wrapped around her tightened.

Laxus laughed as the woman in his lap tried to get down and held her closer.

Mira watched the pair as she worked the bar. Everyone else in the guild hall was watching them, too. Mira looked away as she poured another drink for the Master. "Isn't that a sight?" She sighed, hearts in her eyes. Makarov glanced up and nearly choked on his drink.

"Well, well. Looks like Laxus is all grown up!" He chuckled and continued to watched the young pair as he finished his beer. "I'll have great-grandchildren yet! Just you wait!"

"Really, Laxus, you can let me go now!" Aimi tried to break free of the strong grip that held her still. Laxus just laughed and tightened his grip. "Everyone is staring!" The young mage's cheeks turned red.

"Let them stare! They don't know any better, since none of them can mind their own business." Laxus said this last part with a glare aimed at his guild members. "Besides, why try to hide? Your attraction to me is as obvious as Dragneel's pink hair." He chuckled when Aimi's face darkened at his last remark.

"That's it! I'm going home. Let me go!" Aimi cried, fighting against Laxus's grip. The blonde man's response was to hold the Plant mage close, burying his face in her teal-colored locks.

"Mm... No. You're staying right here. You're just right." As he spoke, Laxus's voice softened and started to slur, as if he were about to fall asleep. He sleepily nuzzled the side of Aimi's neck before suddenly slouching forward and completely leaning on the young woman.

"Laxus, sit up. Laxus? Laxus!" Aimi tried to push the man off of her, but his grip was too tight. "Mira, help me!" She pouted at the barmaid as she passed.

Mira giggled at the sight. "I think he fell asleep, Aimi. Not much I can do. Laxus is too heavy. Sorry!" She patted the younger woman's hand. "I'll ask his team to take him home. Although, he doesn't seem to be ready to let you go anytime soon. You just might have to wait until he wakes up."

Aimi sighed, exasperated. "Thanks, Mira."

Mira stopped and turned. "Aimi, did you happen to put on that perfume I bought you?"

Aimi thought for a moment. "The one in the blue-green bottle? I think so, why?"

Mira laughed. "That explains it! The scent knocked Laxus out! I guess I forgot to warn you about wearing it around the guild."

"MIRA!" Aimi's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. "Oh, now what am I supposed to do?"

Mira continued to laugh as she walked away.

Aimi sighed and tried to turn in Laxus's lap, but the blonde man's grip, even when sleeping, was too tight to move at all. "Laxus, wake up, please. I'm being squished because you're so fat!" She pinched the sleeping man's hands that were around her waist. "Wake up!" She spoke loudly in the blonde man's ear, knowing that Laxus had sensitive hearing, thanks to being a dragon slayer.

Laxus flinched. "Oi, no need to be so loud, Aimi." He sleepily nuzzled Aimi's cheek and acted as if he would fall unconscious again.

"Hey! Don't fall back asleep now! Go home and sleep!" Aimi pushed the blonde's head away from her shoulder.

"Only if you come with me. I'll protect you from the thunder and you help me sleep," Laxus mumbled, burying his face in Aimi's hair.

Aimi sighed. "Fine. I guess there really isn't any use in arguing with you. But you have to let me go." She tugged at the arms wrapped around her waist.

Laxus grumbled but let go. Aimi slipped from the blonde's lap and turned to face him. "Well, come on. You can sleep once you're home." She held out a hand.

Laxus smirked and stood. He grabbed Aimi's proffered hand and pulled the young woman close and wrapped an arm around her waist again. "Let's go, then." He pulled the Plant mage out of the guild and towards his house.

"Laxus! Stop pulling me or I'll fall. No! Put me down!" Aimi's cries were heard as the couple started to walk through town.

Mirajane peeked through a window and giggled as she saw Laxus pick up Aimi and sling the small woman over his shoulder, never breaking his stride.

* * *

 _ **Review please!**_


End file.
